LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - World War III
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - World War III Opening Part 0 May 4 - 2036 America United States - Washington White House 13:45 AM 3 hours after beginning of Japan War A middle-aged man in the suit was running at high speed through the corridors of the White House carrying papers. He saw the president in a wheelchair with his butler. The man handed the reports to the President of the United States in panic without saying a word. The president dropped all the papers he was reading and crushed the report on his hand in hate. ''- US President: What a tragedy...'' Several officers and people who read the report started to appear around the president. ''- US President: A whole country... bombed. My god, my god.'' ''- Officer: It's not over yet, sir. Asia is being decimated by nuclear bombs launched from all over the world. Japan is lost, Aurozia Organization took control of the country. London is totally destroyed. The world is under attack.'' ''- US President: I thought that only London was under attack.'' ''- Officer: No, London is just a little piece of the attack. The news spread throughout the world, chaos and panic took to the streets of every country. The American population is terrified. Our military is alert mode, closed all borders, tickets, flights and sea connections. '' ''- Officer 2: President, the Godom Empire also sank two aircraft of the US Navy in Japanese territorial waters. And the Godom Empire also sent warnings that they have 300 intercontinental missiles loaded with nuclear warheads are pointed to the United States if the US try to retaliate the attack on the two door sunken aircraft.'' The Godom Empire is a powerful military Empire located in India, they adopted fascists rules and the Nazism regime. They are allied to the KnightWalker Family. ''- US President: So the Godom Empire is the responsible for the attack?'' ''- Officer 1: No, the Godom Empire is just in alert mode with this global attack. So, they are attacking any suspect movement around the country. The police there is also very prepared. The responsible for the attacks is the Aurozia Terrorist Organization'' ''- US President: Aurozia... Johan Lierbet... They bombed Asia, but why Japan is the main target?'' ''- Officer: We are- - The officer was interrupted when 15 men of the US Military ran to the president with Major General.'' Major General: President, we are taking you to the presidential shelter. We locate thousands of non-American Cargoes approaching Washington. They had spies in our cabinet and they sabotaged all our defenses. The enemy aircrafts will arrive in a hour, and right now we send jets to intercept the enemy. Please, hurry up. ''- US President: Cargoes!? When the hell they entered in the country!?'' ''- Major General: At 00:50, sir. The cargoes are from North Korea military.'' ''- Everyone: NORTH KOREA!?'' ''- US President: WHY NORTH KOREA IS DECLARING WAR TO US!? WE ARE NEUTRAL ABOUT THEM!'' ''- Major General: They think that the US is responsible for the nuclear attack in the country of North Korea since the missiles came from American territories.'' ''- Officer 1: No. There is something wrong! "The attack of London, the attack on Japan, the nuclear missiles launched at Asia and Korea, the Godom Empire's reaction, the attack of Tokyo, the Aurozia Terrorist Organization global attack, North Korea's invasion" it is impossible for any country has to do with this attack.'' ''- US President: So... you mean "someone" or some "organization" is manipulating this attack? - Everyone looked outside of the White House and saw thousands of civilians screaming in panic.Some people tried to break down the bars and throw fire at the White House.'' ''- Major General: We have to move the military to evacuate the state! President! You should come too! - The president looked at the Major.'' ''- US President: I will not let this Republic which has stood for a hundreds of years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail.'' ''- Major General: If they do, you must realize there aren't enough military to protect the US if the Godom Empire, North Korea and Chronos Empire attack us at the same time. The Chronos Empire was the most affected country, and with the evidence all nuclear missiles were launched from our territories; there is no doubt that the Chronos Empire will try to launch an offensive against us; the US will fall if 3 super military countries attack us at the same time.'' ''- Officer 1: President. Do you think we are walking on the way to a new world war?'' ''- US President: In time of chaos and war, we have to raise our hands to defend our home. We are not responsible for this attack but we will not bow down before a dictatorial country. My dear friend, we are not "walking in the way for a new world war"; The war came to us. Whoever that person or organization behind all this, it does not matter now.'' Everyone looked at the President ''- US President: Make no mistakes, the United States will hunt down and punish those responsible for this cowardly acts.'' Part 1 Japan - Tokyo 03:25 PM '' ''The KnightWalker Forces finally dispatched their troops in Tokyo. 20 million soldiers and Drones quickly took control of the destroyed city. 70% of the population was killed, the few survivors were wounded. The forces of VSA and ISA were quickly exterminated before the enormous power of fire from KnightWalkers and Aurozia organization. Somewhere in the city ''- Stuff to hear'' ''- VSA Light Assault: Enemy VTOLs! Charlie is the solution, carry the Gustav! - The ISA Heavy trooper used the Charlie RPG and destroyed all VTOLs one by one.'' However, an entire squadron of drones and Knightwalker left from the fire of the VTOLs. ''- KnightWalker Death Soldier: No Survives. Kill them all.'' '' - Drones and terrorists: Roger. - An entire army of terrorists, KnightWalkers and drones ran to the last resistance forces of the VSA and ISA. Between 5 millions of ISA and VSA troops, only 500 survived. The survivors were in the last line resistance.'' ''- Lucas Kellan: FUCK! I was expecting few KnightWalkers!'' ''- Tomas: Don't give up so easily; "Commander".'' ''- Lucas: SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' ''- VSA Soldier: Use RP- - The VSA soldier near to Lucas was shot.'' Lucas: DAMMIT! - Started to fire all his bullets One by one, all soldiers were being killed in the speed of the sounds. The barriers were destroyed, the mortars were destroyed, the automatic turrets were destroyed, all MAX units were killed, all allied drones were destroyed, ammo was low, all reinforcements were killed, the entire Japan was under attack, all police forces was killed. Death was the only thing there. In 10 minutes, only 12 survived the rain of bullets and lasers. Lucas dropped his carbine and said "No ammo, all my squad is dead and was shot in.... my chest." Cassie and Tomas ran to Lucas tried to stop the bleeding. Tomas protected Cassie while she was carrying Lucas away from the battlefield. Meanwhile somewhere in Tokyo Vladimir was in his helicopter and his helicopter squad was launching missiles at the city and shooting civilians. ''- Civilian: Didn't the KnightWalkers... come to save us?'' ''- Vladimir: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! VERY NICE! KILL EVERYONE! IDIOTS! THIS IS OUR POWER! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE KNIGHTWALKERS! A GOOD JAPANESE IS A DEAD JAPANESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!. '' '' '' The city was completely lost, the heroes side lose that battle. ''- VSA Soldier: The KnightWalkers betrayed us....'' ''- ISA Soldier: WATCH OUT! - The ISA soldier pushed Tomas and Cassie on the floor when he saw a Knightwalker. The ISA soldier was killed but Tomas finished the bastard with a P-56 Magnum.'' Tomas looked at the body of his partner and prayed for him while he closed his dead eyes. ''- Cassie: We are dead. It's over...'' ''- Tomas: I thinking the same. The VSA was wiped out from the existence, the JGSDF was destroyed, the ISA was destroyed. All Japan military forces are dead. There is no hope. We need to find a transport to leave the city. We are not receiving orders on our radio because the KnightWalkers attacked the command center, we are alone in Tokyo.'' A helicopter saw the group carrying Lucas and started to shot at them. ''- Helicopter Pilot: GET THEM BOYS! - 3 KnightWalkers soldiers jumped out of the helicopter and started to chase them. The KnightWalker started to shoot at them as well.'' ''- Tomas: Argh! Cassie, take Lucas away, find a transport and leave the city. I and unit 356 will try to stop them. We have no mission in Tokyo. We lost this battle, but we're not going to get captured! If they capture us, we are going to commit suicide.'' ''- Cassie: Tomas.... you don't need to do it! Let's run away together!'' ''- Tomas: Just shut up for once... You are just like that for 7 years. But I really this.'' ''- Cassie: Tomas... you...'' ''- Tomas: I love you, Cassie - Tomas looked at Cassie and smiled. He finally turned his head to the KnightWalkers and drones.'' ''- Tomas: LET'S GO YOU BITCHES! I FEELING LIKE I'M JESUS NOW!'' Cassie run away with Lucas as she looked the battle behind her. Part 2 - Stuff to hear Meanwhile in the Cargo Plane carrying the LN-666 Project ''- Pilot: FINALLY WE ARRIVED! We are almost in Tenguu City. Just some 6 minutes.'' ''- Co-pilot: Hmm...'' ''- Pilot: What happened?'' ''- Co-pilot: I can't contact the Airport Tower. They are not responding. Strange...'' ''- Pilot: Forget that. We are piloting this shit plane for days. My ass is getting purple after this travel.'' ''- Co-pilot: Yeah... but seriously. - Co-pilot looked at the window and saw the 3 jets protecting the plane.'' ''- Co-pilot: What the hell is this thing we are transporting?'' ''- Pilot: I don't know. This thing is something that Eckidina KnightWalker requested. I don't know what is it but I saw so many security in Brazil just to protect it. It must be very valuable.'' ''- Co-pilot: I asked to my boss but he said it was a "confidential information".'' ''- Pilot: I asked too. But my answer was the same.'' ''- Co-pilot: Wanna try to ask the security there?'' ''- Pilot: Shut up...'' ''- Co-pilot: Ok, ok.... - The Co-pilot looked at the horizon and saw a red smoke'' '' - Co-pilot: Oouu, oouu. What the hell is that?'' ''- Pilot: I saw that too. Looks like smoke and.... fire?'' ''- Co-pilot: It seems to be just a fire in the forest surrounding Tenguu City. Let's ignore that, but let's take a different route to avoid the smoke.'' ''- Pilot: No...'' ''- Co-pilot: What?'' ''- Pilot: This is not a fire in the forest...'' ''- The Co-pilot looked again to the fire. The smoke was disappearing and finally revealed Tenguu City exploding and burning on all sides.'' ''- Pilot & Co-pilot: OH SHIT!'' ''- Jet Pilots: Return! Return! The city is under attack! We must go back to protect the Project!'' ''- Co-pilot: Turn back the plane! This is a terrorist attack!'' ''- (???): No. - A voice coming from the Cargo and Jets' radio said.'' ''-Pilot: What! How someone not from the Military Center is speaking in this line!? '' ''- Jet Pilot: there!?'' ''- (???): calm down gentlemen. I'm Misogi Kumagawa, the husband of the Milady Eckidina KnightWalker.'' ''- Jet Pilot: matter! Tell us the password of this line!'' ''- Misogi: 690I5302 NTA- 666_PROJECT.'' ''- Co-pilot: He knows the password, so he is one of the customers who bought the object. It's okay then.'' ''- Misogi: talking in this line by KnightWalker Radio, I was waiting for you guys to enter in Tenguu City to send this call.'' ''- Pilot: So, Kumagawa Misogi, what you mean with "no"? Tenguu City is under attack, we can't send the Project with this mass-scale attack.'' ''- Misogi: attack was caused by the Mafusa Gang. But don't worry about them. You're going to the Nagoria Airport and deliver the Project to our Scientists. They are waiting there to transport the Project to our military base.'' ''- Co-pilot: How can prove to us the Nagoria Airport is safe to land?'' ''- Misogi: is nothing to worry about. The Nagoria Airport is away from the attack and is safe by our security forces.'' ''- Pilot: *sigh*. Right, let's go back. We are going to Nagoria Airport.'' They turned the plane back to Tenguu City. ''- Misogi: you. Misogi Kumagawa turning off.'' Part 3 At KnightWalker Mansion Eckidina was on roof breaking Juria's bones when Misogi arrived. ''- Misogi: Honey, I have new good news.'' ''- Eckidina: Sorry about that, I was having fun breaking all his bones. Look at him! He is with his 2 legs and arms broken but he still laughing! This is too fun. So how about the news?'' ''- Misogi: The LN-666 Project arrived in Tenguu City.'' Eckidina and Misogi looked at the sky and saw the cargo planet and the jets transporting the LN-666 Project. ''- Eckidina: HAHAHAHAHA! This is perfect! With this, I'm one step closer to my "dearest wish".'' ''- Misogi: There is more. North Korea just launched a attack in US territory. They think it was US the country that launched the missiles on Asia and Korea. And the Godom Empire just sunk 2 aircrafts in Japanese waters; the Godom also positioned 300 nuclear missiles to US in case if they try to attack Godom. '' ''- Eckidina: So, US is now cornered. Those stupid Americans need to suffer a little, they never lost wars or had an attack this of magnitude since the attack of September 11 on the World Trade Center in 2001. I'm looking forward to Godom Empire launching those missiles.'' ''- Misogi: If you say so.'' ''-Eckidina: And the Chronos Empire?'' ''- Misogi: Nothing yet. They are in silence. They received a mass attack of 15 nuclear missiles, and 5 millions are dead, but they are quiet. There is something wrong happening there.'' '' - Eckidina: The Chronos Empire was always a pacifist country. The pacifism regime of their nation is so ridiculous they are quiet and neutral in this war after this inhuman attack in their own territory. That "stupid pink haired bitch".'' ''- Misogi: They are arrogant. Acting like if we were just some bugs in their feet.'' ''- Eckidina: Yes! We need to teach the Chronos Empire a "lesson" of the world. Those stupid pacifists need to learn the bad side of humanity. Peace is just a lie and those people with this thinking will always lose. How about 500 nuclear missiles in the capital of the Chronos Empire?'' ''- Misogi: Well this is...'' ''- Eckidina: I'm just joking.'' ''- Eckidina: Misogi-chan. Please, tell to our scientists to call when the LN-666 Project arrive in our base. I want to see it with my very own eyes.'' ''- Misogi: Sure.'' ''- Eckidina: Let's go to my aircraft, Misogi-chan. I wanna see this war from above.'' Part 4 In Tenguu City Katarina was defeating and killing knocking down all criminals and gangsters from Mafusa Gang attacking Tenguu City. In 3 hours, she defeated 600 of them, but they are too many for her. The police was in waging war with them to save all civilians from the city. 2 million dead so far as the city was burning to the ground. Katarina defeated one of the criminals and broken one of his legs. ''- Katarina: WHERE IS AKI HONDA!? WHERE IS SHE!?'' ''- Criminal: Even if I knew I would not tell you, demon bitch!'' ''- Katarina: Ok then. - Katarina threw the criminal against a car.'' '' Katarina: If I was Aki Honda... - Katarina was thinking where Aki Honda could be to end this attack. However an explosion happened in the the highest building Tenguu City and Katarina saw the destruction.'' In the top of the building '' - Aki Honda: Nice explosives, Tomoo. - Dead bodies were everywhere in the building.'' ''- Tomoo: HAHAHA. I always wanted to see the city from here. Look... we were just trash of the city and they denied our existence. But look at us now! We are on the top building of this city!'' Aki Honda looked at the city burning. ''- Aki Honda: Hmm! Nice smell of human meat burning.'' Aki Honda shouted very loud to the city: "'I'M HERE, KATARINA COUTEAU! I KNOW YOU WILL NEVER DIE THAT EASILY! COME TO ME! LET'S END OUR BUSINESS HERE!"'' Katarina looked from distance and said: "'I'm going to you, Aki Honda! I gonna finish you once for all!"'' Katarina ran to building, however, the advisor from her class in Raizen High School, Rentaro, saw her running to the building and tried to follow her. '' Part 5 ''Somewhere in Tenguu City '' La Folia and Mana were trying to find Katarina in the middle of the chaos, but they only faced more criminals. However, La Folia and Mana defeated all of them, Mana killed some of them just in case.'' ''- La Folia: Mana! You don't need to kill them!'' ''- Mana: They came to kill so they must be prepared to be killed! I faced people worse than those worms.'' ''- La Folia: Please, just don't kill them. Kill if you need to save someone from death.'' ''- Mana: Tks... I'm sorry.'' ''- La Folia: Remember: We must find Katarina and prevent her from doing something crazy.'' ''- Mana: Katarina was always like that?'' ''- La Folia: Yeah... Katarina have a strong sense of fight and is always fighting criminals, bullies and gangsters in the city. Because of that, she is know as the Red Haired Demon in this city and is become something like a legend in this city.'' ''- Mana: Wow...'' Mana looked around the city and saw something. ''- Mana: Hey... '' ''- La Folia: What?'' ''- Mana: Why these building over there were not attacked? - Mana pointed to the building.'' La Folia saw the building, the building there were from KnightWalker Family. The entire city was burning and destroyed around these buildings but these buildings were untouchables. ''- La Folia: No... It can't be... No... It's impossible, "she" is not that insane to this point.'' La Folia and Mana heard sounds of planes and jets above them. They saw 1 cargo plane and 3 jets; that plane and the jets were carrying the LN-666 Project and were going to Nagoria Airport. ''- Mana: It's the military?'' ''- La Folia: I think... but why they are passing over the city?'' ''- Mana: I think... they are not here to help us.'' ''- La Folia: It's just like Katarina said, we are alone in this city. '' ''- La Folia: We must find Katarina, quickly. I'm having a bad feeling. Any help from outside of this country will not come.'' LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Episode 10:World War III. To Be Continued Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:Transcripts Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:Light Novel Style